Yours Truly
by FFaNtaC aNimeFan
Summary: Many complications happen as the characters become entangled in love. How will they deal with it?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does.  
  
Authors note: The characters here are about 11 or 12 years old. Yeaaaaaaah, so they are in elementary school. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
"Sakura, Sakura.........Sakura!"  
  
Sakura slowly opened her emerald-green eyes as Kero jumped in front of her face. "Sakura, you're going to be late for scho- waaaaaa!"  
  
Sakura jumped out of bed, washed, dressed, ate breakfast, grabbed her lunch, and roller bladed out as fast as lightning. Kero blinked in bewilderment as he happily chuckled to himself, and flew towards the refrigerator.  
"PUDDING! NOBODY IS HERE TO STOP ME! ITS ALL FOR ME! PUAHAHAAH!"  
  
As Sakura burst through the sliding door into her classroom, many of her classmates stood up from fright.  
"Kinomoto, you are late again for the third night in a row."  
  
"Gomenasai, Terada-sensei."  
  
Sakura solemnly walked to her seat as Syaoran turned a bright-tomato red behind her.  
"Late again, Sakura-chan?" Eriol shyly asked.  
  
Sakura rubbed her eyes as she slowly nodded her head. As she began to fix her hair, Syaoran glared at Eriol as he looked at Sakura with an adoring  
  
glance.  
  
BRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
Classmates began to pour out of the building as Eriol ran to catch up with Sakura.  
"Sakura-chan, are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
Sakura looked at him with surprise as she began to think, "Uhhhh I don't think so. Is something going on, Eriol-kun?"  
  
Eriol began to shuffle his feet around as he stuttered, "Well, I was.....I was wondering if you would like to hang out somewhere, or get a bite to eat."  
  
Sakura blushed with amazement as she nodded with a shocked expression on her face. Eriol then reached out to her hand, hoping that his feelings would be returned. Sakura blushed a darker red as she shakily put her hand is his'. They walked off together as Syaoran stood up from the rock he was sitting on nearby, shaking from hatred...hatred of Eriol. He walked a few paces as he threw his fists upon the gravel, "Kuso! That baka took her! He...he..." Syaoran clenched his fists and his teeth as he collapsed onto the ground, causing a crowd of confused and surprised students to surround him. He stood up with embarrassment and pushed through the crowd of students, running as fast as he could carry himself. One student scratched his head as he saw Syaoran run into the distance, causing a cloud of dust to form behind him.  
  
As Eriol and Sakura sat down at a booth in a restaurant, Eriol noticed that Sakura was not acting normal, "Sakura-chan, are you feeling okay? You seem...distracted."  
  
Sakura snapped out of her stage of euphoria as she quickly glanced back at Eriol, happily stirring his chocolate shake that he ordered with his spoon, "Oh, sorry. I just have a lot of things on my mind."  
  
"Does this have to do with your tardiness to school?" Eriol asked innocently.  
  
"Well," Sakura paused, pondering if she should tell him, "Okay, I've been late to school because there have been these clow cards that keep causing trouble in the middle of the night. It's weird, this hasn't happened before for three nights straight."  
  
Eriol snickered under his breath as he looked into her emerald-green eyes with great concern, "I wonder why...."  
  
"Did you say something, Eriol-kun?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no, Sakura-chan. Are you having fun tonight?" Eriol asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
Sakura blushed, "Yes, Eriol-kun, this has been a great night for me."  
  
Eriol and Sakura both got up as Syaoran burst through the door. Customers screamed as dishes and cups shattered on the floor.  
  
"Sakura! I...I......I love you!"  
  
Sakura gasped as the manager came running with anger. Eriol grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door, but Syaoran stopped them, punching him in the face.  
  
"Let's take this outside, Syaoran-kun." Eriol replied in a sinister way, rubbing his sore cheek.  
  
All three of them walked outside as Sakura pulled herself away from Eriol's grasp.  
  
"How could you do this, Syaoran-kun? You didn't have to go this far!"  
  
Sakura ran away with tears in her eyes as Eriol had a mysterious flash in his glasses. Syaoran collapsed from his anger, shocked from the fact that Sakura despised him now.  
  
"I blew my chance," Syaoran whispered under his breath.  
  
Eriol walked away, still content, even after all of this commotion.  
  
BRIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
As the school day started, Sakura walked in the classroom with red, puffy eyes. Syaoran looked away, embarrassed about what had happened.  
  
"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked with a worried tone of voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine now, thanks."  
  
Eriol smiled as he looked back at the blackboard, but his smile was shattered. From the corner of his eye, he saw someone beautiful. So beautiful, she took his breath away. He turned and looked, realizing that this girl was in his class the whole time, but he never noticed. He felt guilty.  
  
"Daidouji, please come here for a moment."  
  
"Darn, I missed my chance to talk to her. I guess I will have to wait until she is done talking to the teacher."  
  
Tomoyo came back to her seat with a glum face.  
  
"Now is my chance! Yosh!"  
  
Eriol walked up to her, resting his hand upon her shoulder. Tomoyo looked up with teary eyes as Eriol was stunned by her beauty.  
  
"Are you alright, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Why is this boy being so nice to me all of a sudden?" She thought to herself.  
  
Eriol looked at her with caring eyes as Sakura looked at him with disgust. Eriol knew that Sakura hated him now, but he didn't care, as long as he was with Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm Eriol, if you didn't know already. Would you like me to comfort you? I can take you out if you would like."  
  
Tomoyo was stunned. She didn't know that anybody noticed her until now. Tears came pouring out as she buried her head into his arms. Eriol stood there, letting her cry in his arms, for he new that this was the start of something special, really special.  
  
BRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I was hoping you would like to go out with me sometime?" Syaoran ran up to her as she was walking out of the classroom.  
  
Sakura looked at him with disgust, but she knew that she didn't have anyone to rely on anymore. Tears came to her eyes as she saw Eriol and Tomoyo together, laughing and having fun.  
  
"I hate my life. I hate myself!" Sakura crouched down and began to cry as she felt someone's arms wrap around her.  
  
"Well, you know what, Sakura-chan? I ...I think that you ...are very beautiful." Syaoran turned a bright red.  
  
Sakura blushed underneath her arms, and stopped crying.  
  
"You really think so, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Honto, Sakura-chan."  
  
They both embraced each other, not caring about any passerby smirking at them. As they sat there, Eriol and Tomoyo passed by. Eriol nudged Syaoran with a grin, and walked off, leaving Syaoran to look up and see nobody.  
  
"Sakura-chan, we better go."  
  
Sakura nodded as they both got up and walked towards her house. As they approached Sakura's front porch, they stopped and looked at each other, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Well, I ..uh..better get going."  
  
Sakura smiled as she walked up to the door. Surprisingly, Syaoran followed her. Then, the door swung open, and there stood Touya! Syaoran quickly backed away from Sakura as he shakily forced a smile. Touya eyed both of them suspiciously as they all stood there, uncomfortable. After a while, Sakura began to fidget, so Touya let her inside. Syaoran slowly began to walk away, but he still felt Touya's gazing eyes on him. He stopped, frozen with fear, as he heard the door slam shut, and ran as fast as his feet could carry him back to his house.  
  
BRRRIINNNNNNGGGGG  
  
"Ohio, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Ohio, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
Eriol watched them with pleasure as they stared and giggled at each other for the rest of the day. As the school day ended, Tomoyo walked up to Eriol and kissed him on the cheek. They both walked out, but Eriol stopped, and turned towards Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, could you meet me in the Penguin Park tonight?"  
  
"Is there something wrong, Eriol-kun?"  
  
Eriol nodded his head "no" as they continued to walk. As they walked towards Tomoyo's house, they said goodbye as Eriol began to head towards his own house.  
  
"Finally, my own little apprentice....."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- End of chappie! I hope you liked it cause' this is my very first fic. That may explain the "inexperiencedness" of this chapter. Heheh. Leave some comments! 


	2. Sakura's Suspicion

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. (darn!) ;)  
  
Author's note: this chapter is kinda short. But its better than nothing cause I'v been having writers block. Heh heh.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, could you meet me in the Penguin Park tonight?"  
  
"Is there something wrong, Eriol-kun?"  
  
Eriol nodded his head "no" as they continued to walk. As they walked towards Tomoyo's house, they said goodbye as Eriol began to head towards his own house.  
  
"Finally, I will be receiving my own little apprentice......"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
As the setting sun disappeared behind the horizon, Eriol stood next to the big penguin slide as a dark figure came walking towards him.  
  
"Hi, Eriol-kun. You wanted to see me, righ.."  
  
As she finished her last word, Eriol whipped out his long staff, twirled it in the air and pointed it at Tomoyo. Before she could scream out, she suddenly became paralyzed as light began to shine from the ground beneath her feet. As her eyes clouded, Eriol walked up to her and ran his fingers along her hair as she began to undergo transformation. He then stepped back and watched silently as Tomoyo's hair began to swirl violently. Her amethyst eyes turned into a deep orange....  
  
BBBRRRRIIIINNNGGGGG  
  
"Ohio, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"Ohio, Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura gazed at Syaoran with loving eyes as they suddenly shifted towards Tomoyo. Something was different about her.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, you know that girl over there...I think her name is Tomoyo? Doesn't she seem ...well..different?"  
  
As he deeply inspected her, he shook his head "no" as Sakura slumped back into her seat and pondered. She turned away just in time as Eriol smirked revealingly.  
  
BRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG  
  
As Sakura walked home with Syaoran, she still pondered about Tomoyo. Syaoran noticed this as he tried to brighten up the mood with some funny faces, but failed.  
  
"Do you think something happened to her, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Maybe it's a clow card or something. Look, you should just forget about it. It's probably nothing big."  
  
Sakura turned away as she clenched her fists, annoyed about the fact that he wouldn't listen. As she opened the door and walked into her room, Kero turned and looked at her from his video game and stared for a while. Puzzled, Sakura waved her hand in front of his face, as he finally looked back at the tv screen.  
  
"Did something happen at school, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Well, I did notice something......actually no."  
  
Kero eyed her suspiciously, knowing she was hiding something.  
  
"Cause' I did sense something last night. It was some kind of presence. A presence of ..Clow Reed, in fact."  
  
Sakura turned in shock as she pondered if it had anything to do with Tomoyo. She shook the idea out of her head as she changed her clothes and sat on her bed.  
  
As Eriol sat with Tomoyo in Penguin Park, he began to stroke her hair as they both watched the bright, white moon.  
  
"From now on, Tomoyo-chan, you shall serve me and accompany me with my work. No matter what, you must do what I say."  
  
"Hai, Eriol-kun. I shall serve you until I die."  
  
Eriol chuckled as he looked at her dark, clouded face. As she turned and looked back at him, he noticed that her dark orange eyes glinted......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Hope you liked chappie number 2! 


	3. Trip to Trouble

As Eriol sat with Tomoyo in Penguin Park, he began to stroke her hair as they both watched the bright, white moon.  
  
"From now on, Tomoyo-chan, you shall serve me and accompany me with my work. No matter what, you must do what I say."  
  
"Hai, Eriol-kun. I shall serve you until I die."  
  
Eriol chuckled as he looked at her dark, clouded face. As she turned and looked back at him, he noticed that her dark orange eyes glinted......  
  
BRIIIINNNNGGGGGG  
  
"Ohayo!"  
"Ohayo!"  
"Ohayo!"  
The room was filled with unusual and uncommon happiness as the students began to sit in their seats. As the teacher was taking role, Sakura stared at Tomoyo. She pondered what was different about her.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura! Are you there?"  
  
Sakura snapped out of her trance as she quickly turned around in her seat.  
  
"Oh, hello Syaoran-kun!"  
  
Syaoran gave her a questioning glance as the teacher called for attention.  
  
"Ohayo minna! Today we are going to the Performing Arts Stage, as you all know. Please get your things and line up by the bus outside."  
  
The whole classroom began to bustle as Sakura glumly got out of her seat. She gasped as Tomoyo turned around and brushed past her.  
  
"E..eyes...her....eyes.."  
  
"Sakura, what is with you today?"  
  
Syaoran stood and stared at her as she pointed towards Tomoyo, mouth open. Syaoran stared, but saw nothing.  
  
"I don't get it Sakura-chan. Maybe it wasn't good that you came to scho.."  
  
"Nonononono!! I'm fine, really!"  
  
Sakura forced a smile as she happily bounced out of the room. Syaoran stood in astonishment as he finally followed her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Woooooooow!"  
  
The class excitedly ran towards the building as they got off the bus.  
  
"Now, now children. Be respectful and follow the guide. Have fun!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
As everyone entered the building the guide began to explain the sculpture standing by the door as Syaoran looked around frantically.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Where Is Eriol?"  
  
Both of them pondered as somebody tapped them on the shoulders, "The group is leaving, you know."  
  
They turned and began to run as that somebody mysteriously walked and disappeared into a different room....  
  
Gomenasai!!! ( I've been having writer's block for a long time now... please forgive me! These chappies are very short. But please continue to check for more updates! 


	4. The Act

As everyone entered the building the guide began to explain the sculpture standing by the door as Syaoran looked around frantically.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Where Is Eriol and Tomoyo?"  
  
Both of them pondered as somebody tapped them on the shoulders, "The group is leaving, you know."  
  
They turned and began to run as that somebody mysteriously walked and disappeared into a different room....  
  
As Sakura and Syaoran caught up with the group, the mysterious person quietly met up with another mysterious person. They both crept towards the stage.....  
  
"And here is the place where the actors and actresses put on their make-up and ..... oh! Children, this is Mizuri Myamoto. She is an actress in our upcoming play, 'Where is That Feather!'"  
  
The tour guide happily introduced the actress as everybody pushed each other to shake her hand. Mizuri happily smiled, and bowed courteously.  
  
"Hello children! I hope you guys will come and watch my play!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
The whole group answered a unanimous reply as they started to move on. Nobody saw the young actress disappear into the auditorium...  
  
"It would be nice if I could be an actress when I grow up!" Sakura excitedly remarked.  
  
"Knowing you, I believe that you will be able to be anything you want." Syaoran replied, noticing Sakura's face turning bright red.  
  
Meanwhile, the mysterious figure who tapped Sakura and Syaoran on the shoulder walked into a storage room, meeting Eriol with a smile.  
  
"Is everything set?"  
  
"Hai, master Eriol-kun."  
  
"Good."  
  
The tour group finally arrived at the auditorium. People scattered and ran around the stage, sat in all of the seats, and climbed all over the stage equipment.  
  
"Ehh, children?! Children! Please settle down and sit in a seat. Childre..OWW!" The tour guide was hit in the head with a prop as some kid snickered behind a seat, "Children! ::sweat drop:: uggggg"  
  
She finally whistled and the whole stage became quiet. Meanwhile, Eriol and Tomoyo crept onto the stage, Tomoyo disguised as Sakura!!  
"You know," Eriol whispered, "I've created you so well. You followed my directions of getting a strand of hair from Syaoran and Sakura, and now look where we are! My little darling, you are so precious....after this act, I shall then transform into Syaoran....."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, her orange eyes brighter than ever, "Anything for you, master Eriol-kun."  
  
Eriol ran off the stage as Tomoyo stood there, admiringly watching Eriol. As Sakura was walking over to a seat next to Syaoran, a hand grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She was taken away...  
  
Tomoyo coughed loudly as Syaoran glanced at her, surprised that "Sakura" was on the stage, and not sitting next to him. As Tomoyo got the whole croud's attention, Eriol (the real Eriol not in a disguise) walked on to the stage.  
  
"Eriol-kun! I was looking for you! Now we can exchange our love..."  
  
"Yes, Sakura-chan."  
  
As Syaoran watched in horror, Eriol pulled Tomoyo towards him and slowly put his lips against hers. They both stood there for a minute, embracing and kissing each other, as Syaoran flared with rage.  
  
"I can't believe my eyes!"  
  
Eriol glanced at Syaoran out of the corner of his eye, watching him storm out of the room. Eriol and Tomoyo then walked off of the stage.  
  
"We did it, Tomoyo darling. Now it is my turn..."  
  
The two of them never noticed Mizuri watching them from the balcony...  
  
The whole auditorium was filled with gasps and shouting as the tour guide struggled to calm them down. Meanwhile, Sakura was tied up in a storage room. The door opened as Syaoran and Tomoyo walked in..... 


	5. The Battle

Sakura was tied up in a storage room. The door opened as Syaoran and Tomoyo walked in.....  
  
Sakura screamed through the tape over her mouth as she looked at "Syaoran" with frightened and longing eyes. "Syaoran" walked up to her and shoved her out of the way.  
  
"S-Shyaoran! Whath hash goshen intho you?!"  
  
"Syaoran" looked at her with sympathy in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. It's just that I don't love you anyore."  
  
He looked back at Tomoyo and did the same thing, he put her lips on hers and they stood there, embracing each other, right in front of her eyes. She sat there in shock, not knowing how to react.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhh!!" She squeezed her eyes shut as tears fell to the ground.  
  
There she sat, head drooped, hair messed, pathetic. Just then, the door burst open, and there stood Syaoran! He glanced at "Syaoran" with glaring eyes as he magically called his sword. "Syaoran" chuckled as he transformed back.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, go over there please."  
  
Tomoyo nodded as she walked over to a corner, smiling.  
  
"So, Syaoran, you love her THIS much? Well, well, I was surprised!"  
  
"Urasai! Back away from her!"  
  
Eriol glanced at the pitiful-looking Sakura and walked over.  
  
"Hmph, nobody could ever love her as much as I do."  
  
He put his hand under her chin and raised her drooping head up. He looked at her teary face as Syaoran clenched his fists.  
  
"I SAID BACK AWAY!!! FIERY!"  
  
Syaoran twirled his sword as a huge wrath of flames shot up from him. Eriol chuckled as he whirled out his staff. As the flames shot at him, he bounced it back, twirling his staff out in front of him.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura cried out to him as Eriol grabbed her face and kissed her passionately on the lips. She struggled free as Syaoran staggered back up, burnt from the flames, and ran towards Eriol. He raised his fist and punched him on the cheek.  
  
"YAAAAAAAA!! GET AWAY FROM SAKURA!!!"  
  
As Tomoyo watched from a corner, something hit her. All this time Eriol was...was USING her! Her eyes began to turn back to a deep purple, but changed back to an orange as Eriol called her name.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, run out of this storage room and get an ice pack, you know, for SYAORAN...."  
  
Eriol snickered as he rubbed his sore cheek.  
  
"I DON'T NEED ONE, BAKA!!"  
  
As Tomoyo watched Syaoran and Eriol fight each other, and poor Sakura worn out on the floor, the spell began to wear off....  
Her eyes turned a deep purple which stayed this time, and a bright light came from underneath. As the wind whirled around her, she regained her true self. As the wind began to settle down, she regained consciousness and looked at Eriol with glaring, bitter eyes, filled with hatred. Eriol stopped what he was doing and stood, looking at her with surprise.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Heh heh heh..how did you change back?!"  
  
Tomoyo began to walk towards him.  
  
"CALL ME DAIDOUJI!  
  
She punched him full in the face as he fell to the floor. She then walked quickly to Sakura and untied her.  
  
"I don't think we met. Hi, im Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"Why you.."  
  
Eriol stood back up ready to attack her as Sakura pulled out her staff.  
  
"WINDY!"  
  
As the wind blew, around Eriol, he grinned, believing she was too weak to do any harm to him, but he was wrong. Eriol's staff flew out of his grasp! He gasped as Syaoran caught it in the air.  
  
"WATERY!"  
  
Eriol screamed in horror as the water pushed him up against the wall and knocked the breath out of him. He fell to the floor as Sakura did too.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran threw down Eriol's staff, rushed over and held her in his arms.  
  
"Sakura! I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. I-I...."  
  
Tomoyo put her hand on his shoulder, smiling at him.  
  
"I give the best wishes to you both. I am sorry for any trouble I have caused."  
  
Syaoran smiled back at her as he pulled Sakura close to him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him as he carried her out of the room. Meanwhile, Eriol was sprawled on the floor, gasping for air. Tomoyo walked up to him and bent down.  
  
"Daidouji-san, I'm....so sorry....for everything...I ...have done....please forgive...me. My....jealousy.....took over my.....feelings...and lead .....me to a situation..... I never wanted. I....still love....you!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she stroked his hair.  
  
"I forgive you. Oh, and by the way, call me Tomoyo."  
  
They both smiled at each other as they hugged...... 


End file.
